The Girl Is Mine
by a kiss goodnight
Summary: "Game on." It was one or the other - they couldn't both have her. OrtonxOCxCena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually an old story I had posted a couple of years ago, previously titled: "Only Fooling Myself". I recently reread it, and really liked the story (even though it was horribly written & the 1st fic I had ever done). I decided to edit and revise the story a bit, and put it back up :) If some of you have been around long enough, you may remember this story and how it ends, but I'm going to try to change a few things here & there throughout the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Story description is a variation of a song lyric from "The Girl Is Mine" (which is also the new title of this story) & I don't own anything.**

**And ps: even though I'm changing some details in the story, it still takes place a few years ago (around 2008 or so), so some of the mentioned wrestlers/characters aren't likely with the WWE anymore. **

**Stick around, chapter two should be better. Read and review. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am in so much trouble!" <em>a blonde woman thought to herself, as she sprinted into the arena with a small duffel bag. She had been running late and knew she was going to have to endure the wrath of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. It was her first "official" night with the company, and the night she was supposed to debut. Christie was supposed to have been at the arena hours ago, but everything that could have gone wrong that morning, did. She had forgotten to set her alarm, her connecting flight was delayed, and one of her suitcases hadn't arrived at the destination with her. Now she was running late and fearing the fury of Vince McMahon. Or perhaps he hadn't even noticed...she was still "fresh meat", she wasn't important enough for him to be concerned about yet, right?

Just as she sharply turned the corner, she and someone collided. The force of the impact had knocked Christie down onto the cold concrete floor. Although in a slight daze, she quickly scrambled to get herself up. "Are you okay?" a man's sincere voice asked.

"Yeah," Christie mumbled as she brushed herself off, taking no interest in the man. "Sorry." She then noticed that the individual was extending something to her. It was her duffel bag; she had dropped it when they ran into one another. Christie finally looked up at the large man who stood in front of her, her eyes widened upon realizing who it was.

She quickly took the bag from him, making minimal eye contact. "Thanks" she replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She felt like a klutz.

John Cena looked the young woman over and wondered who she was. He had not seen her before, nor did he get the impression that she worked at the arena. But before he could open his mouth to question her presence backstage, she spoke again. "Do you know where the women's locker room is?" she asked hastily.

Suddenly, the Champ realized who she was. "_You're_ the new diva?" he asked with a chuckle.

Christie frowned slightly and took offense to the "tone" in which he asked, feeling as if he was insulting her. "Yes, I am," the woman said with confidence. At that very moment, a voice boomed through that particular hallway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

The voice belonged to none other than, Vince McMahon. She turned around to see the WWE chairman and CEO walking toward her, with a gait that was unrecognizable to what she had been accustomed to seeing on tv. The young woman sighed softly and prepared herself to be chided by her new boss.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED? YOU CANNOT BE LATE FOR LIVE TAPINGS. YOU KNOW, THERE WERE HUNDREDS OF OTHER GIRLS WHO WOULD OF APPRECIATED THE OPPORTUNITY ENOUGH TO SHOW UP ON TIME. I SHOULD FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW. EVERY DAMN IDIOT KNOWS BETTER THAN TO SHOW UP LATE."

John watched the blonde bite her lip slightly as Vince yelled at her. She was likely already nervous about her first day, she didn't need to be berated by Vince too. "It's my fault, Vince," John abruptly declared. "I'm sorry." Christie looked at the wrestler, completely perplexed by his claim. Even Vince looked surprised. "I don't know why you did it, Vince," John began, with a heavy sigh. "You hire this beautiful girl and you expect me to just let her walk by without saying anything? I mean, _look_ at her...I couldn't resist."

"Don't flirt with the divas, Cena," their boss asserted. "She's here to wrestle, to make _me_ money, not for you to fool around with". Suddenly Mr. McMahon turned to Christie with a stern gaze, "As for you, go get dressed". He had better things to do, and so did they. The chairman then turned and walked down the hall.

Once Vince was out of sight, Christie turned and looked over at John, who looked quite proud of himself and his valiant act. "What?" she asked sharply.

"You're welcome for the help," he said with a smug grin.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't need your help."

"Whatever you say" he remarked, winking at the blonde. Christie didn't have the time or energy to deal with this. She was even more late now; she had to go get ready for her big debut. She brushed past John and "accidentally" hit him with her bag as she walked off. As she walked down the corridor, Christie realized someone was walking along beside her. Glancing over, she found John at her side, matching the stride of steps. "So what's your name, pretty girl?" he asked with a sly smile.

"You'll find out tonight, along with the rest of the world," Christie informed him, as she quickened her pace.

"Down the hall, around the corner, 3rd door" she heard John say as she walked away. _Of course, he knows where the women's locker-room is, _she thought_. He's probably hooked up with all of the girls in the locker room. He probably just got a quickie from one of them._

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em> locating the women's locker room, Christie opened the door in a haste without considering what was on the other side. Standing at the doorway, she instantly felt eyes on her. She saw a room full of gorgeous women looking back at her, examining her every physical feature. These women were now her co-workers, but Christie suddenly felt nervous by the attention she was receiving.

"Hey!" one of the women exclaimed. Christie quickly scanned the group of divas to see who had been the first to spoke up. A brunette with a reddish tint to her hair and a cheerful smile approached Christie. "You're the new girl, right?" she asked eagerly. Christie smiled slightly and nodded as the other woman spoke again. "I'm-"

"Maria, I know. I think your character is adorable." The two smiled at one another, before Christie introduced herself. "I'm Christie...well, Christina, but whatever you prefer."

Almost immediately, the rest of the divas surrounded themselves around Christie. They all chimed in with hellos, welcomes, and congratulations. The girls showered her with hugs and smiles as they introduced themselves as well. Of course, Christie already knew who they were since she saw them on her television screen each week. Candice showed Christie where to put her bag, and briefly mentioned some locker-room "dos and don'ts". As she changed in a hurry, the divas fired questions at Christie

**_"Where are you from?" _**_San __Diego__._**_ "How old are you?" _**_Twenty__-__five__._**_ "Is that your natural hair color?" _**_Yes__._**_ "How long have you been wrestling?" _**_About __4 __years__._**_ "Any wrestlers catch your eye yet?" _**_No_**_, _**_but__ I __did __bump __into__ John __Cena_**_. _**_He __was __so__.__.__.pompous. _

While Maria squealed at the fact that they were both the same age, the others seemed more interested in her remark about the WWE champ. Pompous? No way. He was the resident "nice-guy" in the company.

"What? No way," Candice stated. "Cena is a good guy."

"Yeah, he's really nice," Mickie added.

All the others seemed to agree with Mickie & Candice's statements. Christie shrugged as she finished lacing up her boots. "Maybe I'm wrong...first impressions aren't everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, in the men's locker room...<em>**

Randy Orton was putting his belongings back into his locker, when his old friend entered the room. "Have you met the new diva?" John asked almost instantly when he stepped into the locker room. He had to know more about her.

Although the question took him by surprise, Randy looked over at the current WWE champion and shook his head. "No, not yet. Why?"

John took a seat on the bench adjacent from "The Viper", and pulled a hat out of his own bag and put it on. "She ran into me."

"And...?" Randy asked, not seeing where the conversation was leading.

"She's a cute little thing," he said almost smiling. "Might need to learn how to be a bit more appreciative though."

"Yeah, okay," the other man mumbled, not quite caring about the latter half of what he had just heard. "But back to this 'cute' thing...is she just cute or an actual looker? Because I know Vince isn't hiring no '_cute_' when he can get '_sexy_'. And quite frankly, _I'd_ be upset if he did hire someone who was just 'cute'. I need something new to look at and 'cute' won't cut it."

John laughed at this. It was so like him. Randy had always favored the bombshells, over the girl-next-door types. "She's kind of both," John answered, which made no sense to Randy.

"Blonde? Brunette?" Randy asked eagerly, trying to build an image of the girl. "Redhead?"

"Blonde."

"Eyes?"

"Unreal. They were such a piercing blue...you wouldn't believe it."

"How's her body?"

John nodded zealously as he mentally brought to mind what she looked like, before stating, "on point."Maybe it was best to not give "The Legend Killer" a complete picture. Not yet anyway. He wasn't going to bait her to Randy until he, himself, had decided if he wanted to pursue her. But unfortunately, the 6'4 tattooed wrestler had already taken interest in the newest diva. He may have sought out the "hottest", but he was a fan of any girl he could thought he could bed and list as a "notch" on his post.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bit later that night...<em>**

In just a few short minutes, Christie was going to make her debut on RAW. This was going to be the biggest night of her life! Standing behind the curtain, she could feel the ground vibrate as the crowd roared with cheers, and even jeers, during the current divas match. A mere curtain was what separated Christie from her future, and everything she had been working for. Everything she had dreamed of. Christie took in a deep breath as an attempt to calm her nerves. She couldn't help but feel anxious. Could you blame her? Millions of people were watching at home, and a good few thousand were sitting in the audience. She glanced over at the monitor airing the match and waited for her cue.

"Nervous?" a voice asked from behind.

Taken by surprise, Christie turned around swiftly. Aside from the hustle and bustle of the arena's staff members moving through the area, she had thought that she was alone. She turned to face Randy Orton. She stood still for a moment, looking at him slightly in awe. He was so much taller in person, and even more gorgeous than she could phantom.

"A little", she replied with a nervous chuckle.

The 3rd Generation wrestler looked the new diva over from head-to-toe. _There was no way John could have described her_, he concluded, remembering what his friend had said in the locker room. She was stunning, but something about her seemed so...sweet. "Cute", just as John had said.

"I'm Christie," she said introducing herself, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm actually a pretty huge fan of yours. I remember watching your dad work matches a few years back, he was great. I can't believe-" she began to ramble before stopping herself. She suddenly felt embarrassed again. She wasn't doing so well with first impressions. She had wanted to be a confident, strong, and fresh addition to the roster, but so far, she had only come across as a clumsy moonstruck girl.

Randy took notice that she was blushing and couldn't help but smile at the sight. "No, it's okay. What were you going to stay?" he asked curiously.

Christie looked down slightly at the ground. She hesitated a bit before continuing. "I, um...was just going to say that I can't believe you're here," she began. "Well, obviously you're here because you have a match later but I mean...I can't believe you're like...right next to me. I'm just a big fan." She shook her head; she felt like a star-struck preteen.

"Well, thanks for being a fan...girl" he replied jokingly.

Christie gasped and pushed him playfully. "Shut up! I'm just nervous."

The two laughed, just as the bell from the arena rang. Beth just won the match, beating Candice by pinfall. Christie looked quickly at the monitor. It was time.

"Wish me luck!" she exclaimed to Randy, before running through the curtain, with no hesitation and out to the ring.

Randy turned his attention towards the monitor and watched Christie run down the ramp. He noticed that she moved quickly. Her frame and build was much smaller compared to Beth's but she was made out to look as a solid threat because of her speed. It was basically a short segment, ending with Christie standing over the Glamazon after delivering a swift roundhouse kick. Cheers erupted throughout the arena. _Not shabby_, Randy thought. She needed a little work still, but he had seen far worse attempts from female wrestlers. Were they going to build her up as the next 'Trish Stratus' with that kick? Because in that case, she was far from it and would need _a_ _lot_ of work.

At that moment, Randy noticed two figures approaching him. He glanced up to see John Cena & Cody Rhodes coming towards him.

"Why are you out here so soon, Randy?" Cody asked. "Your match isn't until the second hour."

"Hey," Randy greeted them as he turned his attention back to the monitor. Christie was "helping" a "wounded" Candice up the ramp, as Beth slowly got back onto her feet in the ring. "I just came out here to meet the new girl," he said, answering Cody's question - unaware John was icily clenching his fists.

"Great looking girl," Cody stated.

"And it seems like she's got some skill in the ring," Randy noted.

"Huh," Cody muttered, almost surprised to hear Randy's approval. "Dime a dozen around these parts." While there were outstanding female wrestlers in the company, many of the society labeled "beautiful" ones were lacking in the talent department. Maria was probably a good example of this. She was thin, beautiful, and had boobs that always seemed like they wanted to escape her top, but she would never be a "Lita" or "Fabulous Moolah".

"I wonder if she's got any moves in the bedroom too though," Randy joked. The three guys shared a laugh, but although John's was more forced - it went undetected.

Christie and Candice made their way backstage and through the curtain together. When they were safely away from the curtain, Candice embraced Christie in a hug. "You did great!" Candice professed. "Did you hear them? They were cheering, for _you_!"

Christie squealed loudly in delight and slapped her hands to her flustered cheeks. "That was insane!"

Both women rejoiced in Christie's successful debut, and in all of their excitement, did not realize that the three men were standing there. "Nice job out there," Randy said, interrupting the girls' celebration.

The divas finally took notice to the three superstars present and nodded in gratitude. "Thanks!" Christie chirped in utter delight of how it went.

Realizing that Cody and Christie had not been introduced to one another, Randy took it upon himself to do so. He roughly patted Cody on the back as he tried to inform her of who the younger man was."Oh by the way, this is..."

"Cody Rhodes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Both Candice and Cody laughed. "Congratulations on your debut," Cody politely smiled.

As she brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her breathtakingly blue eyes, she realized that John had not said a word - although she was aware he was watching her. "And what about you, Champ?" she asked, with a bright smile. "Remarks?"

John chuckled softly and shook his head. She was so happy that it was almost infectious. He'd rather have her happy than hitting him with her bag, to be honest. "You're too much for me to handle, girl," he jokingly told her.

"I'll let you all talk, " Candice piped up. "I'm going to head back to the locker room and get dressed, okay?"

"Oh, wait, I'll come," Christie told her. "I need to go get dressed too because I have to meet with Vince and go over with him about how tonight went. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you." Christie gave the men a cheerful little wave goodbye before she and Candice began the walk down the hall - beginning to rehash again how Christie's debut had gone.

Suddenly stopping, Christie called out to the group of men, grabbing their attention. "Thanks for earlier, John." The blonde diva had a gleam in her eyes before she winked at John and continued her walk to the locker-room with Candice. "And my name's Christie, by the way!" she called over her shoulder to a smiling WWE champion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After RAW...<em>**

Maria and Christie strutted into the bar, arm-in-arm. Christie already had an instant friend in Maria and was getting along well with the other divas. Lilian, Candice, Mickie, Melina, Jillian, and Beth followed in behind them. The live Monday Night RAW broadcast had ended about two hours prior. The Superstars and Divas were hitting up a local bar in Cleveland, Ohio where the show was held that night. They were going to celebrate the newest addition to the RAW family. There were only a handful of individuals in the bar when the divas came in, but it made no difference to the women. While the bar looked dark and dingy, with the girls looking out of place, they were all ready to enjoy a night out. The divas scattered to different areas of the bar as they waited for the men to arrive. Melina specifically headed to what appeared to be an old jukebox. Christie and Maria grabbed seats near a pool table, which had been placed in the back of the bar. No one in the establishment seemed to recognize any of the girls but that was good sign. They would not have to deal with all the commotion of being recognized by fans. Before long, Melina had figured out how to work the jukebox, with Lilian's assistance, and they had selected the original version of "I love Rock n' Roll" by the Arrows. Music filled the bleak bar and the divas sang along to the song, including Maria. Meanwhile, Christie began to wonder about the other people who were also in the bar, did they even question why a group of women were in this dive bar? Did any of them perhaps watch wrestling?

The sound of the bar's front door bursting open brought Christie back to reality. "DRINKS ALL AROUND! THE FIRST ROUND IS ON ME!" shouted Ken Kennedy, as he came through the door. "WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A NEW DIVA...AND A REASON TO GET HAMMERED TONIGHT!"

There was a large accolade of cheers from the Superstars as they came in behind Ken. The desolate bar was now filled with the large muscular men and beautiful women of the RAW roster. The guys did the same as the divas had done, and dispersed to various areas throughout the bar. Christie looked around and realized that these people were now her family away from home. Some seemed more loud and rambunctious than others, but she couldn't have been happier to be around such company.

Ken had soon spotted Christie on the far end of the bar and walked over to her and Maria. He leaned down and gave the new diva a kiss on the cheek. "I just wanted to say again, welcome to the WWE family."

* * *

><p><em>"But I ain't promiscuous.<em>  
><em>And if you was suspicious,<em>  
><em>All that stuff is fictitious.<em>  
><em>I blow kisses that puts them boys on rock, rock.<em>  
><em>And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got. four, tres, two, uno<em>  
><em>So delicious<em>  
><em>So delicious, I put them boys on rock, rock<em>  
><em>So delicious, they wanna taste of what I got<em>  
><em>I'm <em>**_DIVA_**_licious"_

"T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!" the other divas shouted along as Christie sang karaoke.

_"_**_DIVA_**_licious def-,_  
><strong><em>DIVA<em>**_licious def-,_  
><strong><em>DIVA<em>**_licious def-,_  
><strong><em>DIVA<em>**_licious definition make them boys go crazy._  
><em>They always claim they know me,<em>  
><em>Comin' to me, call me <em>**_CHRISTIE_**_,_  
><em>I'm the <em>**_CHRIS_**_, to the _**_T_**_, the _**_I_**_, the _**_E_**_,_  
><em>And can't no other lady put it down like ME.<em>_"_

Christie got tired of singing karaoke midway so she threw the microphone over to Mickie, who took over. She hoped off the small "stage" platform, almost losing her balance when her feet reached the ground. Between the divas themselves, a countless number of drinks and shots had been emptied into their stomachs and many of them were well past "drunk." Although her balance teetered, Christie was able to find her way back to the table she had been sitting at earlier and took a seat beside Candice.

"Hey," Candice smiled. "Looks like you're having fun." Christie nodded, without any further verbal reply. "So you never told me about what was going on with you and Cena earlier," Candice mentioned quietly enough so that only Christie and Maria could hear.

"It was nothing," Christie declared nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air.

"Well, I heard Melina say that Morrison told her that Cena thought you were pretty cute and wanted to ask you out," the brunette brought up. "And not only that, but I'm pretty sure I saw Randy sizing you up when we came through that curtain tonight..."

"I bet both are into her," Maria commented. Christie shook her head, while Maria picked up her gin & tonic and finished it. "I will be back, ladies. I need to use the little girls' room." The other two women acknowledged Maria's announcement and continued to talk amongst themselves.

But not long after Maria had left the table, Christie felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders. She tilted her head back and looked up to see Randy. "Hey you," he said greeting her, with a lecherous smile. Unwrapping his arms from her, Randy took the seat beside Christie - the one Maria had occupied before she got up. Randy scooted his chair closer to hers. "So...I have this thing I want to do with our new diva..." he said, kinking up his eyebrow. Christie could smell the alcohol on his breath but she was sure that anyone within a mile of her could detect the foul smell of liquor oozing from her pores. She may have had a _wee_ bit too much too drink. But it was okay, she figured...they were celebrating.

"Yeah? And what is that?" Candice spoke up for Christie, wondering what Randy's intentions were.

"I want her to take her to dinner," Randy as answered innocently possible, flashing Candice a mischievous yet childish grin."So how about it?", he asked the blonde, turning back to her.

Christie seductively leaned in, setting her hand on his thigh and lightly touched her lips against his ear. Candice knew Randy, and how he was with women. She was certain he was already aroused by her mere touch, but also saw that Christie was testing him and tried to hide the smile that was forming on her face. "No," the blonde whispered to him before sitting back in her seat.

With an exhale and crack of the knuckles, the man pretended to remain unaffected. Before getting up to leave, Randy took a moment to comprise himself. "Game on," he breathed and walked away, as Christie shrugged her shoulders.

"He wants you so badly," Candice stated.

"Who, what?" asked Maria as she finally returned and claimed her seat once again.

Candice cocked her head to the side, "Orton and Christie are going to hook up."

"Candice!" Christie spouted.

"I leave and go the bathroom for a few minutes and I miss a lot!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Candice sweetly said. "He clearly has an interest in you."

"And I told him 'no'...he is _not_ going to get me out of my panties," Christie vocalized, tussling her hair.

"Are you telling me that you're not attracted to him whatsoever?"

"I'm going to go grab another Long Island," Christie said, getting up and leaving the table - a declaration that the conversation was over. After getting another drink, Christie walked past Cody, Beth, Jillian, and Ted's table and waved to them. Suddenly, Christie felt someone grab her arm. She let out a tiny scream in surprise.

"Hey, girl," Carlito said.

She clutched her hands to her chest. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry" he said laughing. Carlito draped an arm around her and held a glass of whiskey in his other hand. "To Christie!" he shouted as he raised his glass before gulping down his drink. The other superstars and divas heard this and raised their drinks. They all shouted and cheered for the new diva. Carlito set his cup down and gave Christie a hug. "Welcome to RAW. Let's hope you won't turn out to be a bitch and let the fame get to your head," he teased.

They talked for a few minutes before he excusing himself to get another drink. As she turned to head back to the other side of the room, she realized how dizzy she was all of a sudden. _No more drinks tonight_, she promised herself. She had nearly made it back to Maria and Candice, before John stopped her. "And so we meet again, pretty girl. I haven't talked to you the entire time we've been here," he informed her.

"Your loss, I suppose."

"I don't want it to be my loss," he casually told her. "Talk to me."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" she asked as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. The alcohol was wearing her down.

"Yeah, I want to know more about you."

"And what do you want to know, champ?"

"Let's go over here so I can actually hear you over the music," he said, taking her hand and leading her to one of the darker corners in the bar. She leaned back against the uncovered brick wall as John stood in front of her.

"So...?"

"So?"

"Well, here we are. What did you want to know?" the girl asked.

He laughed. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" she frowned.

"Blasé, I guess? Unfriendly?" John said, for a lack of better words.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Why the WWE Champion, John Cena, is oh so interested in little ol' me," she said, in what was possibly the worst imitation of a southern accent he had ever heard.

"Who said I am?"

"You're not saying you aren't either."

He chuckled and shook his head. _This girl is tough. It usually doesn't take much to get them to fall head over heels._ John took a moment to really look at her and he saw that even in the dark corner, her face looked flushed. "I think I'm going to go get you some water" he told her out of concern. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, don't," she stated instantly. "I'm fine."

"I really think-"

"I hear you wanted to ask me out," she said abruptly - interrupting him, unsure why it even came out of her mouth. He remained quite for a second before replying with a slight nod of the head. Christie waited a few seconds for him to say something, but he didn't. "So, are you going to do it?" she said looking up into his eyes, almost as if she were daring him. "Or is the Champ scared?" she teased, standing on her tip toes for a fleeting second.

John leaned in closer to her, lightly pressing his body against hers. He put a hand on her waist as she batted her eyelashes at him, "you really are too much."

"So you keep telling me," Christie told him, as he leaned in to kiss her...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to "swantonbaby" for leaving a review of the 1st chapter and thank you to those who put this story on their alerts/favorites. I would appreciate it if you guys left reviews too, so that I know what you think of the chapters. As I mentioned in the 1st chapter, this is a repost of an old story, but I WILL be changing some details so it's slightly different than the original so your feedback/reviews would be wonderful to have. If anything ever confuses you in a chapter, feel free to ask me about it.**

**Hope you had a good weekend :)**

* * *

><p>John's lips had barely grazed hers when the sound of a loud crash startled Christie, instantly drawing her attention away. Looking around the room, the pair saw a group of Superstars crowded around something. "Orton's down," they heard someone say. Hearing this, Christie gently pushed John aside and cautiously measured her unbalanced steps as she attempted to make her way over. When she finally reached the group, several of the men had already helped Randy into a chair. He looked disoriented.<p>

"What happened?" the newest diva asked, a lace of concern in her voice. By now, John had also found his way over to see what the commotion was about; it had interfered between him and Christie. Standing behind her, he placed a hand on her lower back, taking in the sight of Randy slumped over in his seat.

"Nothing," Triple H responded callously. "The guy just lost his balance. He drank too much."

Now "assured" that the man was fine, many of the wrestlers continued what they were doing before. It wasn't uncommon to see Randy like this when they went out; if he wasn't taking a girl home for the night, he was getting thrashed. He was living a rockstar's life in the wrestling world.

However, unlike everyone else, Christie was not content with Hunter's verbal assurance. Turning to John, she steadied herself by holding onto his arm. "Will you call a cab? We should get him back to the hotel to sleep this off." John nodded in agreement before he took out his cell-phone and took a few steps to the side to call a cab company. Christie bent down to be at the same eye level as Randy, who continued to look dazed. "How you holding up, stud?" she asked. In return, he softly muttered something she couldn't make out. "We're going to get you into a cab and back to the hotel, ok?" She almost seemed motherly, John thought, as he watched her while talking on the phone.

"Will you come with me?" Randy grumbled as his head slowly dipped down. "Make sure I don't do anything stupid?"

She wasn't sure why, but she felt flattered that he had asked. Contemplating for a brief moment as to whether or not she was ready to end her celebration, Christie decided that she needed to rid the alcohol from her system as well. "Yeah, sure," she said agreeing. "Just let me go grab my bag and say some goodbyes. I'll be right back." As she walked back to the table for her bag, she yawned again. She bent down and scooped up her bag. As she stood up, Christie felt light-headed again. _Guess I DO need to go sleep this off_, she thought. Christie made a quick round around the bar, thanking the Superstars and Divas for their warm welcome on her first night and bidding them a good rest of the night.

"Cab should be here in a minute," John told Christie as she returned. Noticing that she was holding her purse, he reached out and took her hand. "You're not thinking about leaving, are you?"

"Yeah, I think so," the woman nodded. "I'm kind of worn out. Too much excitement and too many drinks, I guess."

"I'll come too," he volunteered.

"It's fine," Christie assured him, as she swayed their hands and took notice of how small hers paled in comparison. "Stay and have a good time". She didn't want to interrupt his fun, simply because she was tired and foolishly drank too much, but he shook his head in disagreement. "You can go hit on some other 'pretty girl' when I'm gone," the golden-haired woman told him - freeing her hand from his. John questioningly looked at her, and was ready to rebuff her comment when Mike "The Miz" announced the cab's arrival.

"Cab's here!" he yelled from the front of the bar.

The diva walked back over to Randy, whose eyes were now partially closed. "Still doing alright?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Alright, c'mon. Gotta get up," she told Randy, trying to get him on his feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, so that she bore most of his weight as they tried to walk. She tried to guide him to the doorway, but his size and weight made it an impossible feat for her. Seeing this, John rushed to the other side of him and shifted Randy's weight off Christie, and onto his own.

"Thanks," she said while glancing over at John and smiling at his kindness.

"Wow, look at that...at first you 'didn't need' my help and now you're just thanking me all over the place," John joked as he helped support Randy as they walked. When they got to the door, he propped Randy up against the door frame.

"Maybe I was haste to write you off earlier," Christie innocently shrugged. "Word around town is, you're a decent guy. Plus you covered for me, so I guess I can't exactly hate you."

Randy watched in silence as the pair talked and noticed how close the other man was standing to her. Enough was enough. It was time to _go_. Randy finally interrupted with a loud yawn, halting their conversation. Looking over at him, Christie suddenly remembered that the cab had already arrived and they had intended to leave.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I got totally distracted," she confessed.

Randy titled his head in recognition of her comment, and told Christie, "Can you give me a minute? I want to talk to Cena about something."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

Deciding to believe Randy, Christie moved closer to John and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "Have a good night," she told him.

"I'll see you later, pretty girl," he said, returning the hug.

Giving him a delicate kiss on the cheek, she caused the current WWE champion to smile. "Learn my name, will you?"

Unbeknownst to them, Randy scowled at the sight of this. Christie released her grip on John and cautiously walked out to the cab as the ground seemed to blur underneath her feet. When Randy was sure that she was in the taxi, he soberly turned to the other man. "Bravo, John" Randy commented, clapping sarcastically.

"What are talking about?" John asked, baffled by his sudden change of state.

"I saw you trying to step up your game," Randy chuckled, with a devilish glare in his eyes. "You didn't think I was just going to let you kiss her, did you?" he asked before turning and walking down the pathway.

And it was then that John came to a realization. "Did you fake all this?" he questioned, astounded by the mere notion.

"What can I say? I'm not bad at acting. I only had had one beer," Randy replied over his shoulder. "Have a good night," he said, repeating Christie's exact words to John before getting into the cab and shutting the door...


End file.
